halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronno T'Soramai
Basic Description Appearance Ronno is tall and muscular with broad shoulders, black skin, and a variety of scars covering him from various fights he has fought in his life with the most noticeable being one that cuts from down his left eye to in between his shoulder blades. His striking emerald green eyes, in which the left bares a unique sliver of gold in it, as though someone forgot to paint that spot. His attitude could be considered professional, but he seems to be more of a open sadistic jokester at times, leading for most to have a instant dislike for the Fleet Master, expressly other 'more professional' Sangheili. Equipment Large, even for a Sangheili, Ronno is a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. After deflecting to the Flame, he now wears a mixture of black Field Marshall and Honor Guard armor seemingly splattered with blood, if the metallic smell and various purples, blues, and reds are anything to go by. He wears a flowing cape of the same black and purple colors. His Honor Guard armor has sections of red, giving the impression that it was painted over with the colors it now bears. :: He wields a oversized custom made energy bloodblade known as the Menace. The blade is more along the lines of a broadsword than the more traditional swords, and has to be carried with two hands around a hilt rather then the more common one handed swords. Menace glows a crimson red color and reaches 8'0ft in length. It was gifted to him by his sister as a gift when he was able to achieve his swordsman title and is one of his most prized possessions. :: Personality No love is lost for Ronno, and he is sometimes thought to act more like a wild animal rather then a noble Sangheili. Ronno is brutal and is more than willing to pave a bloody trail in his wake to get where he wants to go and quite forward in his tactics. He seems to be expressly fond of being as much as a nuisance of himself as possible, doesn't help that he has a particularly interesting sense of humor. He also seems to have something against those from high prestige clans and authority. Just like his sister, he has an inborn dislike for the Covenants blind following of the Prophets and some of his species honor system. :: His humor is quite interesting and one of the first things others are met with when first meeting him, and one of the main things that tend to get him in trouble at times. Dark, vulgar, twisted, and foul, Ronno's particular sense of humor tends to be him attempting to gain attention to himself and can be along the lines of insulting and by making fun pointing out the flaws in the world, and those in it. This humor also extends to pranks and general mischief. Despite this being a large part himself, its mostly cause by boredom. Ronno is rambunctious and hotheaded and, if left alone for long periods of time with nothing to do, is prone to causing problems to entertain himself. :: He’s also known to be quite petty and testy around any males, expressly any that cross him wrong, and his temper is legendary. He’s notorious in being quite the casanova and womanizer around any females within the area (excluding his sister) and his attitude almost seems to do a 180 when in their presence, going from testy and aggressive to kind, gentlemanly, and is quite the flirt. He’s been known to abuse his title as a swordsman, using it more in terms of spite, which cause a lot of hate towards him. :: He cares for pretty much no one but himself and his sister, and though he has a more outgoing confident personality that helps him talk to almost anyone willing to deal with him, he wont hesitate to abandon those that have no use to him or he doesn't care for. He highly competitive and will try and outdo anyone, be it his peers or even his superiors. His tactics also differ and even though he tends to rush in to a fight, he's intelligent to the moves he makes and knows when subtlety is better than rushing in. :: One of Ronno’s more interesting flaws is that he has a terrible sense of direction and, is more often than not, getting lost in various places, which leads to various interesting predicaments, and it's a wonder Ronno can get anywhere at all in a timely manner. History Early Years Ronno, and his sister Elva T'Soram, both were born in the now extinct T'Soram clan. The clan had a bad reputation for being shady and 'dishonorable' due to its lack of commitment to the Covenant and its cause, despite its great skill in battle. They were said to be more questionable in their loyalties, and though they tended to mind their own business, they were known to be more willing to disregard the Covenants faith. Due to this, their clan was suddenly taken out by the Covenant and the surrounding Keeps, with the Keeps dividing the land among themselves afterwards. Reducing it to ruin with only Elva and Ronno making it out alive, though scarred from the event. Due to now not having a Keep and home, he and his sister spent most of their childhoods in the nearby city, scavenging and stealing what they could to survive, which got them both in trouble and often greatly looked down upon. Names like ‘vermin’ and ‘disgrace’ were common place for them throughout their childhood, and little to no other children were allowed to play or be near them due their status of clanless, causing the siblings to become quite jaded for such a young age. :: During this time, and with the near constant bullying that came with from others, aggressive behaviors started to grow. These behaviors often came in to form of, usually, Ronno defending Elva and himself from any others and only helped grow the Twins distrust of others. They hunted for vermin with the quillick for food when living off the rare kindness of strangers wasn’t enough to feed their growing bellies, but when that started to get old, they perfected the art of stealing in order to keep fed and clothed. They gained plenty of ways in the art of stealing and experience in surviving on their own, which they then used to survive on the streets. :: When they aged to their preteens, they had encountered an old swordsman who lived by himself, wanting to find some peace and quiet in his last years. He had wandered into the village to do some basic shopping when he found the duo stealing from a foodstand, and was impressed by their teamwork and, unfortunate, skill as he watched. They were spotted, but before they could get caught, the old swordsman got to them first and paid for the food they stole. He then took them in after a bit of convincing and the promise of regular meals and training. This was one of the few times the siblings actually had genuine care from someone outside their, now dead, clan only time they were ever taken in. The swordsman, along with his nephew who visited and helped him out as mush as he could, trained both siblings in swordsmanship, and though he did encourage Elva to grow her own skills outside of swordsmanship, the swordsman was more or less badgered by both of them into letting her learn alongside Ronno. It was few years after living with the old swordsman that he died in his sleep of old age. The nephew had done his best to look after the siblings after his uncle died, trying his best to rein them in and continue with their training. He was eventually called back into action for the Human Covenant War around the time the twins had reach their teen years and had done his best to set them up for success before leaving for the battlefield. He promised to continue checking up on them, which he stayed true to his promise, despite the often lengthy periods between. However, over time the communications became further and further apart until they were eventually practically nonexistent, leaving the siblings to their own devises. :: Now in their early teens, the siblings first tried to stay true to their mentors memory and do good despite the situation. Getting jobs and working hard to make ends meet, with Ronno taking jobs as a warehouse hand before eventually getting a job as a mechanic, and Elva getting a job as a locksmith, as well as, in electronic repair, which ranged from basic appliances to computers. However, they soon slipped back into old habits as what they were doing simply wasn't enough. They took back to thieving, though much more sophisticated and on a larger, sneakier scale, as well as, taking odd jobs around the city. Aggressions also grew as both siblings were on their breaking points with the stress of life that wasn't helped with the adding of the overall bullying that they've experience throughout their lives. This carried on for some time before it finally became too much for the siblings and Ronnos temper got the best of him, ending with the death of the one of the bullies. After this incident, the siblings became scarce, as they avoided the law, but were left alone to their devices for the most part by the unhealthy respect they gained from their peers. However, this helped lengthen the rift the siblings had with others as they were avoided when they were spotted or in the area. :: When they became of age, both got into the Covenant and quickly made a name for themselves after showing their skill and completing their missions successfully, as well as their general temperaments, with Ronno helping his sister move through the ranks fairly quickly. Career Human-Covenant War Starting Out :: Great Schism Swords of Sangheilos The Flame Relations *Elva T'Soram He has a strong bond with his sister, Elva, and it shows in his actions. *Raxs 'Gatakurr :: Trivia *Ronno's name was taken from a character in the story 'Bambi' Appearances Minor *Survival of the Fittest ::Season 7(First Appearance) Category:Sangheili